


Family

by moonshine_15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fandom needs a hug, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Not A Fix-It, POV Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_15/pseuds/moonshine_15
Summary: The one where the Avengers will do everything to keep their family safe.Tribute to the exit of half my universe.





	1. Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> "Part 1: the one where Natasha never asked for a family but was given it, anyway."
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS!!!  
> Read at your own risk.
> 
> This part will center around Natasha and some bits and pieces of stony. The team IS also a family, so there's that. 
> 
> This is my tribute to Nat's death during endgame (which my heart cannot take but needs to accept because she did for her family. It's her choice and I have to respect her decision [no matter how hurt I am]).

**Natasha**

Natasha was still with the KGB when she first met Clint. He was supposed to kill her but he decided not to, instead he took her in and became her friend. Since then Natasha worked for SHIELD and did everything she can to atone for what she has done.

Then Fury assigned her to Stark.

Natasha’s first impression of him was bad. Well, he was in bad place, she’ll give him that but the reason why SHIELD decided to make said assessment, now, is to see how he will handle his situation. To see how he will deal when put in a difficult place. He was stupid but in the end he pulled through. That doesn’t mean that her assessment of him will be clouded.

Displays compulsive behavior, prone to self-destructive tendencies, and textbook narcissism – that was what she wrote.

After the whole Whiplash debacle, she resigned from her post in Stark Industries (of course, Pepper found out who she was because of Stark). Pepper wasn’t really all that mad that’s why after some time, they became friends.

(Both women finding shoe shopping and talking shit about men while drinking wine appealing)

A lot has happened since, really. The Avengers formed together because of Loki and the Chitauri attack and they moved into – what was dubbed now as – the Avengers Tower. If she was being honest, she knew that agreeing with Sta – Tony about moving into the tower could only end up in two ways, it’s either they start hating each other’s guts (because they were dysfunctional; a man out of time, a man with daddy issues, a god, two master assassins, and a green rage monster so really no surprise if it all turns to shit) or she’ll have a team.

And again, if she was being honest, she knew that subconsciously, she was hoping for the latter.

She was making herself pasta in the communal kitchen when she heard someone enter the room. “I didn’t know you eat.” She pursed her lips as a smile tried to form. “Humans eat, Tony,” she said before getting two plates and dividing the pasta. “Yeah, well, thought you were a vampire,” he joked as he went into the coffee machine to pour himself some. “No coffee,” she could feel him staring at her “You can’t tell me what to do, Romanoff,” Natasha turned to look at Tony, giving him a sardonic smile which made the man gulp. “You sure about that?” she asked. Tony muttered something under his breath before putting the pot back. “Sit down and eat,” she said and to her surprise he did so without much protest.

They basked in comfortable silence as they ate. “I’m sorry,” Natasha started startling Tony. “For what?” he asked with a frown “My initial assessment of you,” his lips twitched upwards. “You were just doing your job, Nat, no need to apologize besides it was probably accurate,” he said making her laugh “Maybe but it feels wrong, now,” _because you’re my friend, now_. She and Tony made contact; understanding filling the latter’s eyes. He’s always been smart, she knows that, emotionally constipated but smart, nonetheless so she knows he understood what she meant when she said it feels wrong.

“In that case, apology accepted.”

They fell into an easy conversation. Clint joined them afterwards and whined about how Tony got to eat her delicious cooking while he got none. Bruce entered with Thor, both holding bags of groceries, “Bruce introduced me to this delicious treat Midgard has!” he said before pulling out 10 boxes of Poptarts, each flavor different from another. Soon enough, Steve entered the kitchen looking for food after his gym binge. “Ugh! You smell, Steve, get out of my kitchen,” Tony said good-heartedly making Steve laugh. “It’s the communal kitchen, Tony, you get out,” Natasha smiled when a look of pure (pretend) horror crossed his face.

Years have passed; SHIELD fell, Ultron happened, Bruce disappeared from the face of the earth, Thor returned to Asgard, Clint retired, so did Tony... they all went their separate ways but she knew that they’ll come back to see each other, again but then the Sokovia Accords happened and she didn’t know, now.

Steve and Tony have always been the heart of the team. They were the leaders. It’s no secret that they get along well inside and outside of battle and that sometimes they have fights and misunderstandings that turn into screaming matches but at the end of the day, they always come back to each other, mooning after the other, gazing into each other’s eyes and whatnot.

(That’s why there’s a running bet in the team about when the two will get together dubbed as the _Stony Event: When the fuck will it happen?_ Bruce said that he’ll be the moderator [but secretly bet with her that it would probably take a world catastrophic event for those two idiots to get together], Clint bet $20 that it will happen within 6 months after moving into the tower [obviously, he already lost], Thor bet $50 that it will take them 5 years [still got another year left], and of course, she bet $50 that it will take a decade or 12 years for them to get their heads out of their asses and kiss. It’s Steve and Tony, they’re both clueless)

Everything was pinned to the side because of the Accords. They fought, badly. Hurtful things were said; she had a fight with Tony. She won’t be able to forget their last conversation before she left.

_You let them go, Nat._

_We both played this wrong._

_Boy, it must be hard to shake the double agent thing, huh? Sticks in the DNA._

_Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one god damn second?_

_T’Challa told Ross what you did so they’re coming for you._

_I’m not the one that needs to watch their back._

She knew that in the end Tony came to help Steve (which just proves the fact that they always come back to each other). She didn’t know what happened after that, Steve always dodges the topic when it comes up but based on his reactions, he’d say that it turned out for the worse.

No one heard from Tony until after 2 years when the Steve’s phone suddenly rang. She looked at Steve and saw him breathing hard. She couldn’t help but hope, maybe, they will finally fix their relationship. Steve looked at her, he looked scared. She always saw him staring at the phone, contemplating if he should call, typing and re-typing because he couldn’t find it in himself to send a text. She offered an encouraging smile and nodded.

Steve took a shaky breath before turning around and answering. “He finally called, huh?” she heard Sam say beside her, “Cap will finally stop dyeing his suit black and probably shave the beard,” he added and Nat couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah.”

When Steve turned to look at them, panting heavily, she already knew something was wrong. “Steve, what’s –” “That was Bruce,” he whispered. Natasha’s eyes turned wide. Bruce is back? “Tony’s gone. He said that the children of Thanos attacked New York, took some wizard, and well, Tony went to the spaceship to save him... they’re not on earth anymore.” She heard Sam asking Steve if he was okay but it seemed far. Blood was rushing to her ears, she knew she was breathing hard, she knew she’s going to have a panic attack any minute now but it has to wait. She needs to calm down.

_Tony’s gone. Tony’s missing._

“Nat, stay with me!” her eyes snapped forward as she felt someone shaking her shoulders, it was Steve. “Take us home, Sam,” he said, his eyes still trained on her. He wrapped his arms around her. “It’s going to be okay, he’s the best of us,” Steve whispered. “He’ll get through this,” she laughed as her eyes spilled tears. “I should be the one comforting you... you love him,” she said “Doesn’t mean you love him any less.”

When they arrived at the compound, Bruce explained to them what was going on. He told them about the infinity stones (one which is with Vision), Thanos’s plan to kill half the universe, about Thor’s being gone.

The only thing running through her head is she’s going to lose a lot of people in the span of 24 hours and she doesn’t know how she’ll cope with that.

They went to Wakanda, they fought Thanos, they lost, half the universe turned to dust... she doesn’t know what she’ll do. The first few weeks all they did was try to find something, anything that could lead them to Thanos and eventually restore what they had lost. Then Tony came back. He looked like shit. He was malnourished and dehydrated but he was alive and he was being carried by a blue... cyborg?

Steve was the first to come to him. When Tony was about to fall, Steve caught him. When all of them finally talked, everyone was tense. When Steve said that they’ve been looking for weeks and he needed Tony to focus, the latter snapped.

_And I **needed** you, that trumps what you need._

_I told you what we needed was a suit of armour around the world. I said we’ll lose, you said we’ll do that together too but guess what, we lost and you weren’t there. I’ve got nothing for you, Cap. No clue, no strategies, no options. Nada. Zilch. No trust._ **_Liar._**

They sedated him after that. Steve just looked defeated. They were able to find Thanos, he was residing in another planet. They went there, they asked for the stones but he said it was gone.

_I went for the head._

That was what Thor said.

 

**5 years later.**

 

“You’re sulking,” she turned to look at Steve and smiled. He then talked about some whales or whatever which made Natasha laugh. “Are you telling me to look at the bright side?” She poked the inside of her cheek, shaking her head, and then smiled at Steve. “Keep saying that and I won’t give you half my peanut butter sandwich,”  Steve took the empty seat in front of her “I keep telling people that they should move on – that things will get better, eventually... that they should move forward but not us, never us,” he said which made her smile. “You know, I never had a family, never really expected to find one...” she whispered. “Back before Tony asked us to move into the tower with him, I just hoped for a team,” she nodded her head while saying that, “Never really expected to get this.”

Their conversation was cut off when the doorbell rang. Natasha flashed the surveillance and saw Scott Lang on their front door. He told them about his theory and they immediately went to see Tony. They needed Tony to make it happen. They explained everything to him but Tony just shook his head and looked at Scott. “Are you telling me that your plan is based on _Back to the Future_?” Scott looked away. “Look, I know that you have a wife and a kid but a lot of people lost theirs – I... lost someone, too. And we have a chance to bring them back.” Tony looked at the three of them, eyes unreadable. Morgan went out of the house and climbed his lap. “I can’t. I’m grateful to even have this second chance. If we’re not going to talk about this, you can stay for lunch.” That was it. Nat and the guys contacted Bruce and were able to convince him.

But, it was too risky. It didn’t work the way they thought it would.

Steve went out to get fresh air, Nat followed him thinking that it’s better if he was with someone but Tony was already there. She couldn’t help but smile. _God, these two, I swear... always together, will always come back to each other._ She saw Tony take something from his trunk – Steve’s shield. She saw Tony holding it up for Steve as he tried it on. Looking at them, now, Nat couldn’t help but wonder what could’ve been if Tony didn’t have Pepper and Morgan. She couldn’t help but wonder what if it was Steve and Tony who had a kid together but she didn’t want to entertain those thoughts because Tony’s happy. And no matter how much her heart aches for Steve, she can’t find it in herself to wish that they should’ve been together.

They went to work, afterwards, because Tony figured it out. They had a meeting about what they know about the stones and its whereabouts. They divided themselves into teams. Tony, Steve, Scott, and Bruce were set to get the time, space, and mind stones. Nebula and Rhodey: power stone; Rocket and Thor were to get the ether (reality stone); and she and Clint were off to Vormir to get the soul stone.

_Welcome daughter of Ivan and son of Edith._

It was the Red Skull who greeted them. He showed them the way to the stone and explained to them that he is forever cursed to be the one who guides people in their quest to finding the soul stone.  They had a plan; it was all laid down really. The plan was to get the stone from this timeline, get back to theirs, and undo what Thanos did. But Nat should’ve known because it was never that easy.

_Only one will be able to leave this place._

“Bullshit,” Clint cursed making Nat smile. “Do you believe what this guy is saying?” She took a breath. “Thanos came here with his daughter, he came back without her. It’s not a coincidence.” “Just because he knows the name of your dad, doesn’t mean it’s true,” he said and this time, she let out a soft laugh. “I didn’t,” she told him making him stop talking. “Whatever it takes,” she whispered before standing up and turning to Clint.

They spoke the same way they did every time one of them was going to do something stupid. And here they thought this was like Budapest. Clint leaned his forehead against Natasha’s. They stayed that way for a few seconds, savoring the feeling of each other because it will be the last time. When they pulled back from each other, well, they fought. A whole sequence ensued which ended with both of them almost falling off.

_Let me go._

She smiled at him. He was crying, shaking his head... he was refusing to do what she asked but he couldn’t. Not her, not after he lost everything.

_It’s okay._

She knew she was crying, too. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to die but god damn it, if her family gets to have a future because of this, she will do it in a heartbeat because this is the family that she never asked for but was given to her, anyways; because this is the family she never had before – the family that made her feel loved and happy. It’s because this is the family that made her want to be better even through the hardest moments of her life, especially during those moments. So she’ll be damned if she won’t be able to protect them.

_Just like she promised, whatever it takes._

**End of Part 1**


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony saves the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that this is a tear-jerker but I fucking cried while writing this fanfic because I was rewatching endgame, the part where Tony saves the universe and I just, I thought I was over it but apparently not. 
> 
> Anyways, here's part 2! I hope you enjoy. :)

**Tony**

They can’t have an official funeral because her body ~~couldn’t be~~ wasn’t recovered so they just have to settle for what they can give (less than what Natasha could ever deserve but they try, anyways).

They were always more than a team – they were a _family_. Even though they’re dysfunctional, even though they scream at each other or become violent (at times but not so much), they still are, and nothing and no one can change that.

Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Clint were standing on the dock located at the back of the compound; all staring into anything but the black urn in the center with her picture placed on its left, sitting atop a white marble bench. Tony stared at the peony he was holding, cut in a way that it would fit inside the urn. Each of them was holding something that was important to Nat, all of which will be put inside the urn before being encased in a glass box and submerged into the lake.

Like Tony said, it may not be the funeral that she deserves but they’re trying.

“I’ll go first,” Bruce said before walking towards the urn. He held up a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant encrusted with diamonds on each end. “She always wears this whenever she can,” he whispered. “Always outside of missions, sometimes she brings it with her...” Bruce cleared her throat as she stared at Natasha’s smiling face. “Said it reminded her of home, told me that she had it ever since she was a kid. It was a family heirloom. She never really had a family before us but sometimes... sometimes she felt peace just looking at this,” he dropped the necklace inside the urn before stepping backwards and turning to look at the lake.

“I gave this to her for her birthday,” Thor said as he held up a combat knife. The blade was black (sharp as hell, just how she liked it), the handle of the same color with red lining. The sheath was red blood, leather. It was classic black widow colors. “I got this from Asgard, especially made by our blacksmith. I designed it myself,” he said as he placed it inside. “I would never forget the look on her face after I gave it to her; it was the first I saw her really smile.”

“Natasha told me she never had a family until she got this – until she got us,” Steve whispered as he held a photo of the six of them. It was taken on moving (disaster, really) day. The communal floor was a mess, full of boxes because Tony hasn’t told them about having their own floors. Natasha was on the far left looking like she was trying to keep her stoic face but miserably failing because the situation was just so damned funny. Clint poked Tony on the side using an arrow making Tony flinch hence the peace sign he was holding above Steve’s head was pulled down and for some unknown reason poked him in the eye. Bruce was just awkwardly standing there while Thor waived mjolnir around. “She said that having us made her strive to become better,” Steve smiled as he shook her head before placing the picture inside. “I hoped she died knowing that she made us want to become better, too.”

Tony stood up from where he was sitting. “Guess it’s my turn, huh?” He held up the flower for everyone to see. “She grew these things in the tower; I always wondered what’s with peonies that made her plant them so much so I asked her.” Tony smiled at the flower, “God, I thought she was going to kill me because she’s Natasha, you know, she’s scary,” he fondly said. It was one of the many things that made Tony love her so much. She was scary as hell on the outside but a soft human being on the inside. “Then she told me... she told me she plants it because of what it symbolizes,” he shook his head because damn it, she’s supposed to be here. She _should_ be here. “Romance, prosperity, and compassion... she is – was all of that, god, I hope she knows.” Tony placed the flower inside.

Romance because she loved with all her heart; Prosperity because she was successful and she flourished as a person; and Compassion because no matter how much she denies, how much she pretends that she doesn’t care, she does. Because she’s Natasha Romanoff and that's who she is.

All of them looked at Clint who was biting his lip as he stared at a coin. He made eye contact with everyone before looking back at it. “A token... from Budapest,” he whispered as a smile formed his lips. “Will we ever know what happened there?” Bruce asked with a small smile on his lips. Clint’s eyes started to water but he held it in, took a sharp breath before putting the coin inside the urn. “We promised we’ll take it to our graves,” he whispered before taking the lid decorated with ruby forming the symbol of her widow bites and closing the urn.

**“What a long way from Budapest, Nat.”**

And even if it will never be able to compensate for what all of them lost, even if they know they should do more than this, Tony hopes it's enough to make Natasha smile wherever she may be.

\---

_Clint fell to his knees once he arrived at the compound. “Clint, where’s Nat?” he heard Steve ask but he couldn’t answer. He just stood and stared into space as the tears made its way down to his cheek._

**_She’s gone, she’s gone, she’s gone, she’s gone, she is gone._ **

_His thoughts were jumbled. He doesn’t know what to do. He already lost his family and although hope has been given to him, the thought that her best friend – her sister had to sacrifice her life just so he could have that again isn’t right. Clint felt himself being hauled up and moved. He didn’t know who moved him, he could care less. Maybe it was Steve or Thor or Bruce._

_“What happened?” this time it was Tony. He looked at him and saw how different emotions passed his eyes. Clint opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He couldn’t say it. No matter how much he thought of it, he couldn’t bring himself to say the actual words because that would make it real._

**_“It should’ve been me.”_ **

_When they heard Clint’s voice crack and hoarse because of the tears, they knew that she was gone. They said **whatever it takes** but damn is it too much to ask for none of them to have to die in the process? “I don’t get it, why are you all mourning? We can bring her back. We have the stones,” Thor said with a chuckle but it sounded fake. Maybe because he was trying to force himself to believe what he said. “It can’t be undone, the guide said it couldn’t be,” Clint whispered. “And what, you just believe that guy? This is space magic, Clint. There’s always a –” “Then why don’t you go talk to him, huh? Why don’t you go, bring your hammer, and ask him about it?!” _

_No one spoke after Clint’s outburst. Everyone was breathing heavily, everyone crying. They lost a member of their family for this. “We have to make her sacrifice count,” Steve whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Whatever it takes,” he added._

\---

After Natasha’s funeral, each Avenger went to their separate rooms except for Steve. He stayed sitting on the dock staring into the lake where Nat’s urn was buried. She was his first friend. They became close because of the missions SHIELD sent them to. So close to the point where she couldn’t bear seeing him, what did Nat call it? – pine over ‘Tony’s ass’ so she decided to set him up with different people (not that he ever agreed).  

_“You know, I never had a family, never really expected to find one. Back before Tony asked us to move into the tower with him, I just hoped for a team... never really expected to get this.”_

A tear fell down his cheek as he remembered their conversation just a few days ago. He wiped his tears before shaking his head. He needs to stay focus. _Soldiers today._ He felt a hand rest on his left shoulder making him sit up straight. “What, no rest for the wicked?” the soft voice immediately made him relax. “Scoot over,” he heard Tony whisper making him move.  A mug was suddenly on his line of sight making his lips tug upward. “Thanks for the coffee,” he whispered before taking a sip and immediately frowning. “I added a shot of whiskey,” Tony explained. “This is the kind of thing that makes me want alcohol even though I vowed, ever since Morgan was born, that I would only take shots of chocolate milk drink,” the humor wasn’t lost on Steve.

“You know, I always figured that after all of this is over, Nat would come harass me in my Legolas inspired farm house by teaching my daughter how to disembowel someone in seven moves,” Tony said making Steve snort. “Bold of you to assume that it would take Natasha seven moves to disembowel a person,” Tony spit the coffee he just drank as he laughed. And laughed and laughed... until he wasn’t anymore, until he was just a sobbing mess of a man.

Steve put down his mug before wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulder and pulling him closer. The smaller man buried his face on Steve’s neck as he continued to cry. “It’s okay,” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear after kissing the top of his head. “We’re not going to let her sacrifice go to waste,” he added. “We’ll make it count.”

They stayed hugging until Tony calmed down. Steve pulled away in order to look at Tony. His eyes and nose were red and his cheeks were puffy. The moon shining light on his face, god, he’s beautiful. Steve wiped the tears from Tony’s cheeks before smiling.

Natasha’s probably looking down at him and smirking wherever the hell she was. Probably thinking how much of a chicken shit he is for taking this long to make a move on Tony (not like it’s a move, it’s just... it seems like it).

“I can lend you my shoulder if you want to cry, too,” Tony said with a small smile. Steve shook his head, “I can settle for a hug,” he whispered before wrapping his arms around Tony, once more.

Steve knew it was wrong. Whatever he’s doing, now, he knows that he shouldn’t because Tony has Pepper and Morgan. He already accepted the fact that he couldn’t have him, not after everything they’ve been through; after all the lies, hurt, and betrayal, they’re finally rebuilding their relationship and slowly getting to where it was before (what the media dubbed as) their civil war.

“Tell me something,” Steve said before releasing Tony from the hug. The latter raised his eyebrow, “anything,” the former supplied. “Alright, well, Morgan’s a genius –” “Is that supposed to surprise me because –” “Stop interrupting me, Steve, you told me to tell you something,” Tony deadpanned making him laugh. “As I was saying...” Tony continued to tell Steve stories about Morgan. He told him about all of her shenanigans like sneaking inside the garage (which is Tony’s new lab), taking the stuff he’s making for Pepper and using it as her toy which made Steve understand what Tony meant when he said that Morgan’s going to use his shield as a sled.

They talked for hours until both of them decided that it’s time to head to bed because tomorrow morning, they’re going to bring everyone back.

When the gauntlet was finally ready, Thor volunteered. He said he’ll put it on and bring everyone back but Bruce stepped in and said that he’ll do it because it’s mostly gamma and well, it’s like he was made for it, is what he said. When Bruce put it on, he collapsed because of the weight of the power of the stones. His left arm started to burn and was slowly becoming charred. “Bruce, are you okay?” Steve asked the same time Thor shouted for him to take the gauntlet off. “I’m okay, I can do this,” he replied before lifting up his arm and snapping his fingers.

There was a blinding light and suddenly everyone was blown away from where they were standing, hitting the wall as they did. When said light disappeared, they stood up. “Did it work?” Tony asked as the security walls of the compound started to return to its place. Scott walked towards the glass and saw a tree with a vibrant shade of green. “Guys, I think it worked,” he said just in time to hear Clint’s phone ring. The man rushed to where it was and sobbed when he saw his wife’s name and picture flashing on his screen. “Hey babe –” Clint was cut off when bombs started shooting the compound.

The Avengers got separated. Tony doesn’t know where the others went off to but he could see Steve from where he was. He stood up, staggered but eventually regained his balance before walking up to Steve and shaking him. “Wake up, buddy,” he said making Steve groan. “That’s my man,” he said with a smile before offering his hand, which Steve took, and pulled him up. “What happened?” Steve asked as they walked towards open space where Thor was standing, seemingly looking at someone.

Tony held his breath when he saw the mad titan sitting in some sort of rock as if he was waiting for someone to approach him. “He’s alone,” Thor said (really the definition of calm before the storm, stop, Tony just had to make that pun). “And he doesn’t have the stones,” Steve added. “Let’s make sure to keep it that way,” Tony stated. “It’s a trap, right?” Thor asked making Tony shrug. “Yeah, I don’t much care,” he said. “Just as we’re all in agreement,” Thor said before raising both of his arms consequently, mjolnir and stormbreaker flew to his hands as his armor came to be.

They cautiously walked towards Thanos who looked at them from where he was seated. “You cannot live with your own failure, where did that bring you?” he asked. “Back to me,” he finished before standing up. He continued speaking but honestly, Tony stopped listening to him. He was busy thinking of a plan and ways of how this could go wrong. God, he couldn’t help but remember his conversation with Strange five years ago.

_How many did you see?_

_14,000,605_

_How many did we win?_

_One._

When Thanos finished putting on his armor, they attacked. It was the three of them versus one but it wasn’t enough. Thanos was strong; he was able to knock both Thor and Tony out until he was only fighting Steve. Tony could see Thanos destroying the shield he made for the man he loves as he tried to fight back.

**Yes, loves, as in present tense.**

It wasn’t like Tony stopped loving Steve. Yes, he married Pepper and had a kid with her whom he loves with all his heart and would do anything for. But he never forgot Steve. He never managed to fully move on. Sometimes, he feels guilty for feeling this way especially since Pepper is a sharp woman. They talked about it on the same day that Steve, Natasha, and Scott came to him about the time heist. They were talking about how he figured it out, the team, Steve... he was asking his wife if he should do this. _One word and I’ll put it to garbage disposal_ was what he said.

_“It’s okay, Tony,” she said while offering a small understanding smile. “So long as you come back to us,” she added._

That’s when he knew Pepper knows.

Tony snapped out of his thoughts just as Steve was able to push Thanos off. He saw him clench his teeth, tighten the straps of his broken shield, and stand. He watched as the mad titan’s army covered the other side of the battle ground while Steve stood alone. But apparently, not for long because he saw portal rings open behind Steve. _Strange... they’re here to help._ Suddenly, Steve’s side were full of heroes who will help him. Tony smiled before standing up, flying towards Steve, and standing beside him.

**“AVENGERS... ASSEMBLE.”**

A battle sequence ensued, each side having their own army. A lot of things were happening at once. Tony was off fighting aliens when he saw Pepper wearing the suit he made for her before disappearing somewhere else to help the other avengers. He was about to be squashed by an alien when it was suddenly held off and behind it, he saw Peter.

The kid approached him and started talking so fast while Tony’s brain has yet to grasp the fact that Peter’s back. His kid is back. “Hey, oh my god, you would not believe what’s going on,” Peter said. “Do you remember when we were on space –” as if he could forget “and I got all dusty and I must have passed out because I woke up and you were gone but Dr. Strange was there and he was like _it’s been five years, come on_ , they need us, and then I saw him doing the yellow sparkly thing he does all the time –” Tony shook his head as he stepped forward, muttering in agreement with Peter before pulling him up for a hug. “What are you doing?” he wrapped his arms, tightly, around him before closing his eyes and letting the fact that _his kid_ is alive and well sink in. “This is nice,” Peter commented making Tony smile.

Tony pulled back from the hug and gave Peter a huge smile. “Come on, kid. We’ve got work to do,” he said before pulling his mask on and taking off. Tony was about to see go attack Thanos but stopped when he saw Strange. “Hey,” he said making the man turn to look at him. “You said one out of 14 million we win, yeah?” he asked but Strange only looked at him. “Tell me this is it,” he said. “If I tell you what happens, it won’t happen,” Tony can accept that so he nods, “You better be right,” he says before leaving.

Tony saw Steve and Carol fighting Thanos but they were losing. He saw Carol being an immovable wall holding her stance against an unstoppable force but Thanos used the power stone which sent her flying backwards. Tony’s breathe quickened when he saw Thanos take the gauntlet and put it on. He turned to look at Strange who held up his index finger.

_One._

**_Spare his life and I will give you the stone._ **

_Oh._ As the realization hit him, his breathing slowed down. Tony ran towards Thanos and tried to pull of the gauntlet from his hand but the titan pushed him off. He looked at Tony, face stoic as if what he’s about to do isn’t mass murder. “I am inevitable,” he said before turning to look at his hand and snapping his fingers. When nothing happened, he turned to look at Tony.

He was kneeling as he held his hand up. Tony didn’t know why he did it, maybe because he was being his usual paranoid self who couldn’t stand not having a backup plan, but he made sure that his suit gauntlet will be able to hold the stones. He felt immense pain as the power of the stones surged through him. Suddenly, his whole body felt heavy and he was starting to pant but he doesn’t care. He made sure he’s looking straight at Thanos.

**_“And I... am... Iron man.”_ **

Steve was about to take a hit from the alien he was fighting when it turned to dust. He panted and looked around him – Thanos’ army is turning to dust. He, then, saw Thanos who was sitting down vanish before he saw – Tony, no.

His eyes widened as he saw Tony stagger and lean against what used to be a part of the compound before slowly sliding down. He was gasping for air when Rhodey landed in front of him and removed his masked before slowly walking towards Tony, crouching down as he cradled the head of his best friend in his hands. Queens – Spiderman wasn’t far behind. He approached Tony. “Mr. Stark?” he asked. “Hey, Mr. Stark, can you hear me?” he asked, again. “It’s Peter.” Even with the distance, Steve can hear the kid’s cries. “Hey, we won... Mr. Stark, we won, Mr. Stark,” he kept on saying. Steve could hear him muttering. “I’m sorry, Tony,” he saw Pepper pulling away the kid and passing him to Rhodey.

“Move, Steven,” he heard Thor say beside him. He opened his mouth, not a single word coming out. “This may be your last chance,” he added. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat as he forced himself to walk towards Tony. Pepper was there, she was already assuring him. “Hey,” he heard her say. “Pep," Tony murmured making Pepper smile. “FRIDAY,” Pepper said, asking the AI about how long Tony has. He assumes it’s short, based on her reply. “Tony, look at me,” she said with a small smile on her face. “We’re going to be okay,” she added. “You can rest now,” she finished before letting go of Tony’s hand and looking at Steve.

It was his turn to say goodbye.

He removed his helmet before kneeling in front of him, pressing his forehead against Tony’s, as he cradled his face with both of his hands. He wanted to close his eyes and savor this moment but he won’t because this will be the last time he will see those beautiful warm brown eyes. Tony was smiling at him.

God, he wishes for more time, for just a few more minutes, a few more seconds, as much time as he could have.

He leaned in to kiss Tony for the first and last time. “I love you, Tony. I will always love you,” he whispered against his lips. He felt Tony’s lips move against him as his soft voice traveled to his ears.

**_“I love you, too, Steve.”_ **

It was the last words he said before the light of the reactor went off.

**End of Part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear, I ship Pepperony (A LOT) but since my endgame is Stony, Steve gets to have Tony's last words.  
> (I feel kind of guilty for that because I really loved the Pepperony scene in the movie no matter how much it shattered my heart)
> 
> Part 3 is Tony's funeral. It will probably be Steve-centric (probably because I said part 2 is Tony-centric but we all know it's not). Hopefully, I'll be able to upload the last part next week before my finals. Wish me luck!


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Steve stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, we're down to the last part of Family. I'm sorry it took so long. I had to finish my final exams and deal with other school requirements. Anyways, the good news is I FINALLY GRADUATED and may or not have already had vacation hence the late upload. 
> 
> Honestly, I didn't know how to write the end. I just couldn't find the right words to say in order to convey what Steve felt during that time. I found it hard to tie up the loose ends so yeah, one of the reasons why it took me so long to upload this. Trust me when I say I had a lot of drafts for the third part.

**Steve**

_Everyone wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always work that way… maybe this time._

Steve let his lips curl into a small smile upon hearing Tony say those words. He couldn’t help but remember their talk back in 2015 – god, eight years have passed since. Those were really simpler times. He remembers him talking about taking a page from Clint’s book and maybe buy Pepper a farm, he remembers how he said that maybe 75 years ago, he would have done the same but a different man came out of the ice, and how Tony responded by telling him that he’ll get there someday.

Steve also remembered how a part of him, the darkest parts of him that he refused to acknowledge, whispered that he still wants those but if it isn’t Tony then what’s the point? He was naïve. He thought he had all the time in the world to figure things out but he never was good when it came to time. He should’ve expected that he’ll fuck things up sooner or later.

_I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored, if there ever was such a thing. God, what a world… universe, now._

_We did get everything back, Tony._ Steve thought as he watched the smiling face of the man he loves being projected by a hologram. _But sometimes, I wonder if it was worth it._ One of the things that Steve learned as he grew older is that being selfish is okay. There’s nothing wrong with thinking about yourself first, putting your interest first before anyone else’s. _If it was worth it at the expense of yours and Natasha’s life_ _and if, sometimes, within the four walls of his bedroom he thinks it wasn’t, no one will ever know._

During those times, he finds that he’s contradicting himself and looking inside the room, looking at Tony, knowing Natasha… he knows that for them, no matter what it cost, it was worth it. They had a duty to the people and love for those whom they had lost. Steve eyed the couch where Pepper, Morgan, Peter, and Harley were seated. Their eyes were red except for Morgan and Steve thinks maybe the fact that her dad was never going to come back hasn’t sunk in. He looks at Peter, who he found out was Queens, who was trying his best to hold himself together but failing miserably. He was a mess and Steve understands especially when Rhodes told them the role that Tony played in Peter’s life. The kid looked up to Tony who was his father figure.

Peter was the reason Tony gave the time heist a go. He was his kid, you know? – was what Rhodes told him.

And then there’s Harley. Steve remembers Tony talking about a kid from Tennessee. He said he met him during the Mandarin attacks and bonded when the kid when said kid gave him a place to stay, a sandwich, and lent him a limited edition Dora the explorer watch. Steve remembers feeling confused and lost by everything Tony just said because he did so while making a potato gun named Mark 45 (which, by the way, Steve is sure can seriously injure people). He figured said kid was Harley. Looking at him, Steve can’t help but see Tony’s hard façade. It reminded him of the phrase Tony used to say: Stark men are made of iron. Harley’s face was stoic but the redness of his eyes and nose gave away the fact that he was crying and his clenched fists were a proof that he was mad at the world.

Looking around the room, he saw the people who became a part of Tony’s family. He saw how loved he was, how he got to live a happy life despite its abrupt end. Maybe this was it for Tony, maybe he thought he already peaked, maybe this was what he considered to be his happy ending – his family, together and complete.

_If you told me 10 years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I, I, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know? Those epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play and for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's going to have to find a way to grow up in._

Steve thinks Tony would’ve enjoyed discovering these things – different species and planets. He would’ve studied it, connected with them, and develop new technology that would help bridge knowledge and cure diseases (if it was possible) because that’s what he does. Steve knows that under different circumstances, if there was peace and no crazy purple alien wanting to commit mass murder was involved, Tony would’ve thrived.

The epic forces of darkness and light, as Tony dubbed, isn’t the challenge, anymore. The reality that Morgan’s going to have to find a way to grow up in is the fact that her dad wouldn’t be with her every step of the way like he did until he was five. The world that she’s going to have to live in is a world where everyone will expect great things from her because she’s the daughter of Tony Stark – genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and hero. It’ll be harder to her than it was for Tony when he lived behind Howard’s shadow. Steve just hopes for her to make her own path, to be her own person despite those who will push for her to follow Tony’s footsteps. Steve hopes the same for Harley and Peter because he’s sure the world’s going to want a new Iron Man.

But what they will fail to understand is there can only be one Iron Man and that’s Tony Stark.

 _So I found the time and recorded a little greeting. In case of an untimely death, on my part. I mean, not that death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're going to try and pull off tomorrow, it's got me scratching my head in the survivability of it._ _Then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. I've made this journey before. Everything's going to work out exactly like it's supposed to._

From the corner of Steve’s eyes he saw Fury staring out the window overlooking the lake. A mystery that Steve couldn’t solve before was Fury’s feelings about Tony. Back in 2012, when Fury talked to him and Tony after Phil died, Fury said that Tony knows about the Avengers Initiative, he was the first one he approached. He also remembers Fury directly telling Tony about the nuke, the other times he directly talked to Tony or approached Tony first before the other avengers.

But Steve knows better, now. He understands where Fury is coming from, now. He isn’t blind. He knows that Fury, amidst all the secrets and facades, cares deeply for the people who works with and for him. As for Tony, Steve thinks he holds a special place in Fury’s heart. Maria and Steve got to talking once, their conversation, somehow, led to Tony and Fury’s relationship. He distinctly remembers her smiling before saying: _Nick will always have a soft spot for Tony. He may not say it out loud but he treats him like a nephew he never had._

  _I love you, 3000._

After sending the arc reactor into the lake, Steve approached Fury who was standing on the terrace of the house. “Nick,” Steve greeted. “Ask away, Rogers, you’ve never been subtle,” the man replied as he started into the lake. “You always believed that Tony will save the world, why’s that?” For a second, Steve thought he saw a ghost of smile on Fury’s lips. “I knew Howard;” he started to explain “I visit from time to time, mostly after Tony’s bed time. Maria, his mother, talked about him a lot. I saw the things he invented and how he grew up through his mother’s eyes.” Steve couldn’t help but flinch at the name of Tony’s mother. “I always knew he was going to be brilliant but good, I wasn’t sure… until I met him,” he said. “I placed the weight of the world on his shoulders whenever I called for him, it’s the one thing I regret but had to be done,” Fury turned to look at Steve, “he was the hero the world needed and the hero we weren’t ready to give.”

One last sacrifice – maybe that’s what it was for Tony, he thinks. He’s always been the type of person to make the sacrifice himself for the good of others. It’s a trait that he both admired and hated when it comes to him.

After his conversation with Fury he went inside the cabin where he found Clint, Thor, Bruce, and Pepper sitting on the dining table while the other avengers were spread on the kitchen. “Steve, take a seat,” Pepper said with a small smile. After doing so, Pepper started to speak again. “Tony was supposed to be the one to discuss this with you but seeing as…” she swallowed before clearing her throat. “He called me last week and asked for a favour,” they waited for her to continue. “He wanted to honour Nat by establishing a foundation in her name, it will focus on helping abused children, making sure they will be able to recover from the abuse they experienced, and ensuring their education,” she finished.

“Wow,” Clint was the first to speak. “He wanted to invite everyone, or at least those who will stay on earth, to participate in creating this foundation. He believed that the more heroes there are, the more successful the foundation will be. He believed that you can help promote it to get more donations,” Pepper explained. “I’m in,” Steve looked at Bruce and smiled. “Me, too, I owe both of them for the rest of my life,” Clint said, tone determined. “We all do,” Wanda stated. “I think it’s safe to say that we’re all on board,” Pepper smiled. “We’ll do this after bringing the stones back, if that’s okay?” Steve asked her to which she responded with a nod.

“Steve, can I talk to you?” Pepper motioned for Steve to follow her and led him to the garage (aka Tony’s new workshop). “Here,” she said while handing Steve a piece of paper. “For someone who hoped that everything was going to work, Tony was very thorough with his goodbyes,” she said. “I’ll leave you to it, then,” she said before heading for the door. Steve didn’t know what to do or say to Pepper. He thinks that no words could ever explain how thankful and sorry he is to her. “Pepper, I –” he turned to look at her and saw her smiling softly at him. “I’m sorry,” his voice cracked. “One thing I learned in this life is that you should never be sorry for what you feel especially if it involves loving Tony,” she said before leaving him to his devices.

_You know what to say, Capsicle. Friday will hear you._

_x Tony_

“STAR SPANGLED BROOKLYN-07041918,” Steve thinks to himself that if this works, Tony’s such an – “Code accepted, welcome, Captain Rogers, you have one message from boss,” he heard Friday say, “Asshole,” he whispered. “Play it, Friday,” he said and a hologram of Tony appeared before him. “Language,” Steve laughed as his eyes started to water upon seeing Tony looking very much alive even though he isn’t. “See, I knew that until now that code still makes you want to curse,” Tony jokingly said, eyes crinkling with laughter.

The joy that covered Tony’s face a few seconds ago was replaced with something solemn, something sad. “If you’re watching this then that means I’m gone,” he started “probably also means that I didn’t get to say the things that I wanted to, knowing myself…” he said while looking at his entwined hands before focusing his eyes on Steve.

“I’m sorry,” Steve opened his mouth to say that there’s nothing to be sorry about especially if it was about Siberia but Tony cut him off before he could. “Not Siberia, that’s ancient history. I’ve long since accepted the fact that we’re both idiots. I’ve forgiven you and I hope you’ve forgiven me, too,” he said. “I couldn’t even stay mad at you, Tony,” Steve whispered.

“What I’m sorry about is our lost chance,” he continued and a tear slipped down Steve’s cheeks. “We could have had everything we ever wanted if we just stopped being stubborn but what’s done is done. No matter how much I’m – we’re sorry about what could have been for us, we already have different lives, now,” Tony said. “Well, you do, I’m dead so,” Steve flinched upon hearing that. He hasn’t said it yet but to hear it coming from Tony himself, man, that sucks. “Too soon?” he heard the hologram Tony asked making Steve snort, “You think?” he replied even though Tony won’t be able to give a retort.

“Anyways, I know that it’s very insensitive of me to do this to you but I need you to do me a favour. I’m not going to ask if that’s okay because honestly… I don’t know, really. I just won’t ask anymore because I’m gone and won’t hear your thoughts about this,” Steve vaguely hears Tony say hear goes nothing before continuing to speak. “Take care of our family, for me?” Did he even have to ask that? “Take of Peter, make sure he doesn’t drown in grief, of Harley because I’m pretty sure he’s going to be mad at the world right now, he pretty much took the _Stark men are made of iron_ to heart, and my Morguna, make sure to guide her, she’s too young to understand. Please make sure they know I love them and will always do,” he said.

Tony continued to list everyone making Steve laugh. “And lastly, take care of yourself, too, for me,” he said. “Mourn me, Steve. Promise me you won’t shut people out, that you won’t throw yourself to missions after missions because that’s what you did with Aunt Peggy and honestly, that’s not how you should honour the person you love,” Steve smiled, “I promise,” he whispered. “Take care of our family, Steve, and they’ll take care of you, too,” he said with a smile before walking towards Steve.

“I love you, Steve. I’ll see you on the flip side.”

What happened after that? It was, as they say, history. Steve brought the stones back to their proper timeline, talked to a few people along the way, and had his dance before returning back to his home – _his family_. He decided to retire and give Sam his shield. He gave it to Sam because he knows Bucky needs to have his own identity; he can’t be someone he barely remembers to be. After passing on the mantle to Sam, he’s planning on being Uncle Steve. He thinks it’s time to have the life Tony told him to get a couple years back.

“Nice ring, you get there, Cap. What’s it made of?” Steve smiled as he looked at the gold ring on his left hand. “Titanium alloy,” he answered before looking at Sam whose eyebrows were raised and a small smile on his lips. He didn’t explain any more than that. It’s not like Sam would want to know how he and Tony wedded themselves under the Manhattan sky on the tower’s rooftop, anyways.

\---

Bruce looked at Thor and Clint, hand held out. The two grumbled before passing $50 to Bruce. “Ugh, why did it have to take them 11 years to fucking kiss?” Clint asked before taking a swig of his beer. “I guess that puts an end to the _Stony Event: When the fuck will it happen._ ” Thor laughed before shaking his head and looking at the stars. “Nat’s always been a good better,” he whispered.

Bruce looked at the two $50 bill on his hand and smiled knowing that this money will be the first donation to the Natasha Romanoff Foundation for Children.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT IS IT. Thank you for staying with me on this three-part journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be posted sometime next week. I don't know. It still depends on what my class schedule will be.


End file.
